Dollies come in a variety of configurations and are generally used to lift and transport heavy objects. Some heavy duty dollies are used to transport extremely large loads, including buildings and other large structures. These heavy duty dollies may be self-propelled or coaster dollies. These dollies may further be capable of steering, braking, and also lifting. When moving extreme loads, such as buildings and large structures, multiple dollies may be used in combination. Traditionally, these dollies have required individual attention and manipulation to safely steer a load. The use of come-alongs and various other mechanical steering aids have been employed in an attempt to synchronize the movement of multiple dollies. For example, two dollies in parallel may have their steering set in unison by connecting tongues of the dollies with a solid bar. This may cause the tongues and consequently the steering axles of the dollies to move as one. Come-alongs may secure the tongue of a dolly to the frame of a load, causing the dolly to follow the load. However, when using a plurality of dollies, there is a constant need for individual attention and correction. This requires an increased amount of man power and ultimately limits the size of a load that can be hauled.